The invention relates to a ladle-rotating turret in a continuous casting plant, which turret has a central column that is provided with carrier arms and is mounted on the plant base.
It has been known to mount the central column of ladle-rotating turrets in base-supported steel substructures. In order to be able to accomodate the weight of the ladle-rotating turret as well as the weight of the ladles and to maintain a precisely vertical position of the central column without deformations, such steel constructions must be correspondingly rigid and deformation resistant. The material and production costs necessary for such steel substructures are very high because of the great precision required of the column mounting.
Concrete is a substantially cheaper construction material for the great weights of the ladle-rotating turret and it is also easier to work with. However, so far, unsolved problems have stood in the way of using concrete substructures for accommodation of a ladle-rotating turret. Thus it has not been possible to mount the central column in a concrete substructure with the precision required, since in the field of concrete construction only relatively rough measure tolerances can be observed and these rough measure tolerances can not be reconciled with the fine tolerances in the field of mechanical engineering which are necessary for achieveing a precisely vertical position for a ladle-rotating turret.